Adventure Calls: Enter Takeshi Tetsuo
Intro: Takeshi Tetsuo It was early in the morning when a boy entered a village with multiple heads carved into the mountain side. "Welcome!" said a shinobi as he entered. "Hi," said the boy to the shinobi. So this is Konoha. he thought. He walked to the library quickly and looked for a good book. A title caught his eye that said The History of the Lost Lands. Lost Lands? Why haven't I heard of it before? he thought. The librarian noticed the confused look on the boy's face and walked over. "Excuse me, can I help you with something?" She asked. "Yeah," said the boy, "what is the Lost Lands, I've never heard of it?" "It was a land formed by Rai Kurosaki Uchiha after he left this village more than a 1000 years ago," she replied, "It contained 5 hidden villages back then and it was also known for the powerful ninja that lived there. However, no one has heard word from the Lost Lands for a long time, which is why you probably haven't heard of it." "Interesting, he said, "is there a way to get there anymore?" "Yes, but everytime someone tries to cross over, the ship sinks. The only other way is to fly, but no one really cares anymore so no one has tried. " "Huh, that's to bad. Oh well. Thanks for the help." he said As he walked out the door the librarian called out, "What's your name?" "It's Takeshi Tetsuo," he called back aand then he was gone. Encounter Takeshi then sat on top of Madara Uchiha's statue and thought about what he had learned. It would be interesting to see how the lost lands is after now a days, considering no one here can tell me. If I find a way I'll definitely go. Suddenly, Takeshi felt a surge of power and suddenly he was surrounded by 5 men in blue shirts and black pants with a symbol that meant shadow on it. "What do you want?" asked a bored Takeshi. "We sensed your power and decided to capture you for our master, who is looking for strong people to join his army." one of the people replied. Takeshi sighed and said, "I'll pass thanks." "You don't have a choice" said another. Then the men drew there swords and prepared to fight. "Sure I do." Takeshi then pointed his hand at them and a blast of ice cold energy shot out, freezing the men. Too easy he thought. He then partially unfroze one of the men so that he could talk and asked, "Who sent you?" "My master, Sasuke Aizen who rules the Shadow Empire which is part of the Lost Lands," the man replied, now terrified at Takeshi's power over ice. "Interesting," said Takeshi. "Okay, why are you here?" "Aizen wanted to know how powerful the warriors here are, so he sent us." "Let me guess, he wants to know how hard it would be to conquer this place." "Yep." "Okay, I'll let all of you go as long as you take me to the Shadow Empire in return." The man hesitated for a second and then said, "Deal." Journey Takeshi then unfroze all of the men and they took him to the plane which would take him to the Lost Lands. They told the pilot that Takeshi had freely gone with them as an alibi. As they took off, they told Takeshi that the Lost Lands was the home of Hikaru Kurosaki, the Shadow Warrior (Takeshi knew of him already) but that he was dead. They also told him of Aizen's rise to power and of a resistance that had also begun which was why he was "joining". They then told him he was going to Narita, a major city of commerce in the Shadow Empire. Half-way through the flight, Takeshi used the planes computer to research something. It was morning by the time they got there and once the plane landed he had the men take him outside and then he said, "Thanks," and ran off. Meeting Once Takeshi was in the woods of Narita, he sighed and asked, "Why the crude did you follow me?" To answer, a boy Takeshi's age that had a mix between tan and brown skin, and semi-short curly hair dropped down with a grin on his face. "I wasn't about to let you have all the fun Takeshi," replied the boy. "Why am I not surprised, Teru. For the last time, we do not have a rivalry." "Sure," said Teru, "Anyways, what do you plan on doing now?" Takeshi grinned, "I plan to head to Shadow Island." Next: A Shadow Calls: Takeshi meets Hikaru Kurosaki Category:articles marked as clear